Riot Disperser
* * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 11.1.0 |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1) |fire_rate = 93 |capacity = 20 (max 200) |mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |cost = *320 *240 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1) |firing_sound = }} The Riot Disperser is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a large black-gray combat shotgun with the 20-round round magazine,muzzler brake and a 2X holographic scope. Strategy It has massive damage, fire rate, low capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can be used as a "tool" to determine where the invisible enemies are. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Take advantage of its Piercing Shot attribute. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Never be fooled by its efficiency and its low range, as this can damage players regardless of the range. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *This weapon is godly in Shotgun Wedding map due to its fire rate that can easily mow down heavily armored enemies in 20-round burst fire. *Keep your shots count, since it holds only 20 rounds per use. *It is quite deadly against lone targets, no matter how armored they are. *Use the "Bleeding" attribute as your advantage. *As it has 97 fire rate, use this to shred multiple enemies at once. Make sure to aim for the head for best results. *In close ranges, it can be used as an offense weapon due to it being a high fire rate shotgun. *As it had "Piercing Shot" and "Bleeding" attributes at the same time, use this weapon to heavily damage a target and finish them off with a preferred weapon. Also, this can be helpful to be used as a crowd control. Counters *Fiercely blast its users with an area damage weapon. *Engage its users from long ranges, where it is almost useless. *If possible, shoot the enemy with a strong weapon from a distance for an easier kill. *If engaged in a close range combat while your target is wielding this, try to knock them back away from you and finish them off quickly as possible. You can also rocket jump away from them and finish them off. *Attack the user when they are reloading or is complacent. *Avoid engadging its users from close range, since its high fire rate can prevent your escape (even with fast weapons). This is the best way not to be toasted with its onslaught of rapid pellet shots. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user, as this weapon is a good crowd controller, due to its percing shot. Firing sound *Shotgun Pistol's Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the South Korean USAS-12 Combat Shotgun, with MIL-SPEC (US Military Standard) attributes, due to its 20-round drum and a short barrel.. However, there are the differences: **The scope does 2X zoom in-game while in real-life it does not. **It has a fire rate higher than the real-life counterpart. *This is the first shotgun to feature "Bleeding" attribute. *Essentially, this is a variant of the Military Shotgun, due to its design, except that it has a drum magazine. *the 2X zoom in this weapon will be rendered useless since the weapon itself is a shotgun. *Its grade was raised to Legendary in 13.7.0 update. *Its remixed version is the "Champion". *It is one of the select weapons whose efficiency do not match to the standardized efficiency system. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. At the same time, it became much cheaper. *Related weapons: Space Shotgun, "Warlord", Military Shotgun, Alien Shotgun, "Warcry", Riot Disperser Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Piercing shot Category:Bleeding Category:Weapons Category:Piercing Shot Category:Remixed Category:Primary Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary